


Wind of Change [Fanvid]

by RDphantom



Category: Dear Frankie (2004)
Genre: Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Music Genre: Celtic, Song Artist: Scott Cawthon and the Weavers of the Tartan, Spoilers, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDphantom/pseuds/RDphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bagpipe and Grand Piano melodie that shows Frankie's acceptance of the stranger and how he is changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind of Change [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the movie. Also posted to [Gerardbutler.net,](http://gerardbutlerglobalfans.com/index.php?showtopic=40366) [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-FvmcW8q-A), [Livejournal](http://rdphantom.livejournal.com/599.html) and [Dreamwidth](http://rdphantom.dreamwidth.org/297.html).

File formats and sizes available:  
7mb WMV  
26mb WMV  
93mb AVI (XviD)

My website is down right now. Please comment or email me at phantomvidder at yahoo dot com and I'll be happy to send you a download link.


End file.
